


Wishes

by papyruswiki



Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kingdings week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Gaster fails to visit Asgore one day, and then Asgore finds out what he's up to.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wishes

_What a day,_ thought Asgore as he made his way back to New Home after hours upon hours of working with the people of his kingdom. He didn’t want to complain, not in the slightest, but the tasks really were grueling. He was glad to finally go home and rest.

He wondered why he was particularly tired today, and then realized he hadn’t seen Dr. W. D. Gaster all day. The skeleton’s cheerful and passionate nature always brightened up Asgore’s day, no matter how bad that day had been up to that point. _I wonder what he’s up to, that he didn’t come visit?_

Asgore reached New Home and was about go to his bedroom to take off his cape and crown when he heard movement, which appeared to come from the kitchen.

“Hello?” he called out, advancing into the living room.

There was a loud crash, and the head of none other than Dr. Gaster poked his head around the doorway. “Oh! Hello, Gorey! I was just, ah—well, if I asked you to go change and wait in your bedroom, would you do so?”

“I suppose, as long as you aren’t destroying my kitchen,” Asgore said amusedly.

“Um—that remains to be seen. But I promise if you wait in your room, you will like the surprise that follows. Hopefully.”

“I await with bated breath,” Asgore replied, turning to go back to his room.

Once there, he changed into his pink Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans and sat on his bed to wait for Gaster to come fetch him. He wondered what on earth this was all about. It wasn’t a special day or anything, was it? Asgore ran through dates in his head. No, he couldn’t think of any…

After a bit longer, Gaster knocked on the door. “Gorey, the surprise is ready!”

Asgore followed Gaster to the living room and stopped short when he saw a lopsided cake with several candles in it.

“Happy birthday!” Gaster exclaimed, turning to smile at him.

How could he have forgotten? It was his birthday! Granted, he hadn’t really celebrated it in many years, but still. “How did you know?” Asgore asked Gaster, floored.

“Gerson has quite the memory for random details. I know you hadn’t celebrated in a while, but… I thought it might be nice?” Gaster suddenly seemed unsure. “If I overstepped… if this is just dredging up painful memories…”

“Not at all, Wings,” Asgore said tearfully. He caught the skeleton up in a hug. “No one has bothered to do this for me since Toriel left. Celebrating with you will be the happiest thing I’ve done in a hundred years.”

Gaster patted Asgore’s shoulder. “I’m glad to have done it, then.”

When Asgore finally let go of Gaster, he sat at the table in front of the cake while Gaster lit the candles. “I’m afraid I have no idea how old you are. I figured it would be too many candles, though. So there’s only a few here.”

“I stopped counting a long time ago. I can tell you it’s definitely over a thousand, though,” Asgore chuckled.

“Unsurprising. Well, I hope there are many more to come.” Gaster smiled.

He then proceeded to sing “Happy Birthday” very off-key and insisted that Asgore blow out the candles and make a wish.

Asgore gave Gaster a very tender look after the candles were out. “My dear Wings, with you here, I really have all I wish for… all that I know I can have, anyway.”

Gaster embraced Asgore once again. “Well, now,” was all he could say, as his voice suddenly sounded thick. He pulled back and swiped at his eyes. “Ahem. Anyhow, I’m afraid I don’t have any gifts, aside from the cake… I wasn’t sure what would make you happy.”

“It would make me very happy if you would just stay awhile,” Asgore said hopefully.

“Of course, Gorey.” Gaster’s voice was warm. “Now, let’s eat this cake… I’m not much of a baker, but hopefully it’s edible.”

Despite the funny shape, the cake turned out to be quite edible, and the two monsters ended up eating a fair bit between them. Asgore then retired to his armchair in front of the fire while Gaster pulled up a chair, and they spent a few hours talking and laughing.

Eventually, Gaster fell asleep, and Asgore was alone with his thoughts, which were truly happy for the first time in a long while. This had easily been the best birthday he’d had in a hundred years—probably longer. He cast a loving gaze over Gaster’s sleeping form, and couldn’t help but think that no other monster could have made this a better day.

Gaster really was making his wishes come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdings Week Day 4: Numbers
> 
> saw some people were doing anniversary stuff for the ship, I went a slightly different route but I think it still works!
> 
> **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
